wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaughterhouse Nine
The Slaughterhouse Nine, often simply called the Nine, were a rotating group of nine supervillains who roamed North-America. The group was founded by King, but was quickly taken over by Jack Slash, who killed King with the aid of Harbinger in 1987.“Jack,” Jacob said. He kicked King’s body again. “Fuck it. He always called me Jacob, practically purring. His little killer in training. As if I could match up to his Gray Boy. I want to be more than that. Get out from under his shadow.” - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x History Background The Slaughterhouse Nine was originally founded by King. In 1987, Jack Slash and Harbinger managed to kill King, allowing Jack Slash to take command of the group. Following King’s death, Harbinger retired from the Nine. At some point in the late 1990s, the Nine came to Brockton Bay and interrupted a meeting between Empire Eighty-Eight, Marquis, and the Teeth. Jack provoked a bidding war for the Nine’s services, which the Teeth won. The Nine carried out the Teeth’s request to attack the Protectorate, then turned on the Teeth and drove them out of Brockton Bay.“Years ago. Allfather still ruled Empire Eighty-Eight then. They held a big meeting between all of the factions. We stopped by. Great fun. I don’t think they accomplished a thing that day. We provoked a bidding war instead. Group called the Teeth wound up hiring us to kill some members of the Protectorate team. We did it, and then we wiped out the Teeth before leaving the city.” The Slaughterhouse Nine must have been new, then. People today would know better. Hopefully. - Excerpt from Interlude 11b They were known to frequent areas previously visited by the Endbringers,“The Slaughterhouse Nine,” Clockblocker leaned back in his seat, groaning, “Fuck, that’d be all we needed.” “Wouldn’t be the first time they’ve arrived at a location in the wake of an Endbringer event,” Flechette pointed out. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 to take advantage of the chaos. Brockton Bay The Slaughterhouse Nine arrived in Brockton Bay for a second time in early June of 2011.Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 They initially split up in order to recruit each of their chosen individuals as candidates for membership, scouting out these candidates for several days and speaking to them on June 7th and 8th.Excerpt from Plague 12.1 Their arrival prompted the heroes and villains of Brockton Bay to meet in order to discuss how to combat the Nine. During this time, Cauldron also sent Battery a note telling her to let Siberian and Shatterbird escape the city alive.Excerpt from Interlude 12.5 Well, to be clear, Cauldron wanted Shatterbird and Siberian to leave the city, not necessarily Jack. - Comment by Wildbow on Monarch 16.13 After the Undersiders were forced to leave the meeting, the Slaughterhouse Nine confronted them in a parking garage. Jack Slash told them that each candidate would be tested by every member of the Nine in turn, ending in Jack Slash; failure of a test would lead to death or worse.Excerpt from Plague 12.4 During this confrontation, Tattletale revealed that Cherish was plotting to take control of the Slaughterhouse Nine, something Jack Slash and Bonesaw had already countered. Jack Slash injured Tattletale for revealing this information. After this, Tattletale proposed a game to Jack Slash: if more than half of the candidates survived the tests, the Nine would only take the voluntary recruits with them and leave the remaining survivors. Shatterbird sang thirty minutes after this confrontation. Following this in quick succession, Mannequin attacked Skitter’s territory and was driven off by her, and the Slaughterhouse Nine killed all the Merchants except for Scrub, who could harm Crawler.Excerpt from Interlude 12 Jack delivered the finalized rules of the game the next morning, giving each member of the Nine a time limit to administer their tests and prohibiting individuals who were not Brockton Bay residents from interfering. The Nine’s rules stated that they would win if they managed to kill five of the six candidates. In between the game’s beginning and the first attack, Imp infiltrated the Slaughterhouse Nine and failed to kill Bonesaw. She instead struck a deal with Cherish. Mannequin was the first to take part, attacking Skitter once more. He was driven off by the Undersiders and saved by Burnscar, forfeiting his turn. The Nine were then ambushed by the Travelers and the Undersiders, who captured Shatterbird and Cherish. In the same confrontation, Grue was captured by the Nine and and later tortured by Bonesaw. The Nine captured Skitter, Tattletale, Imp, Trickster, Sundancer, and Ballistic when they attempted to rescue Grue. Bonesaw began to torture them but was blindsided by Parian. Grue underwent a second trigger, killing Burnscar and freeing his allies. The Nine and the collective Parahumans of Brockton Bay continued to clash, ultimately resulting in Bonesaw releasing a plague causing agnosia so that none of the defending parahumans could recognize each other. Panacea cured the plague, but the Nine managed to escape, recruiting Hookwolf and leaving behind a modified Cherish on the bottom of the Bay as punishment. After Brockton Bay Following their escape from Brockton Bay, the Slaughterhouse Nine visited several towns, including Stafford and Enfield in Connecticut, in order to recruit new capes to bolster their ranks. One of these capes was Damsel of Distress. Additionally, Hookwolf participated in his first massacre with the Nine in one of these towns, helping Jack Slash and Siberian murder hundreds of people at a rural hospital. Bonesaw kidnapped Blasto from his new base in Boston, although the Siberian was killed in a skirmish with Dragon and Defiant. The Nine proceeded to invade the Toybox in order to use their technology. They set up a pocket dimension in a small town and Bonesaw placed the rest of the Nine in stasis while she began to clone their members, both past and present. Contessa intercepted Bonesaw when she left the pocket dimension to get groceries and told Bonesaw to implant a control switch into the clones and give the switch to her at a later date. Bonesaw denied that she would do it, but over the course of the next year and a half, she came to change her mind.Excerpt from Interlude 25 She turned the switch over to Cauldron in June of 2013 following an interrogation by Tattletale.Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Slaughterhouse 9000 The Slaughterhouse Nine, bolstered by their clones, began their killing spree in the small town of Killington, setting traps and bodies in a spiral outwards from a message in the town hall. One Nice Guy was left behind to ambush the investigation team, which was made up of the Red Hand, the Undersiders, Weaver, and Golem. The Nice Guy was killed by Imp. Jack Slash also left a message for Golem, telling him that he didn’t meet his deadline. In spite of this, Jack Slash gave Golem another chance to kill him, without help. The deadline for this was set for five days away on the 24th at noon. Following this, multiple teams of Parahumans worked together in order to chase down the remaining clones and kill them.Excerpt from Sting 26.1 Jack Slash then went to Ellisburg in order to recruit Nilbog and his minions. Weaver and Golem attempted to convince Nilbog not to join, but Nilbog attacked, resulting in Weaver grievously wounding him. His monsters, in revolt, join with Jack, who escapes with Nilbog’s body.Excerpt from Sting 26.4 The Slaughterhouse Nine were then pursued into their pocket dimension. The Nine having taken Aster, Weaver killed her along with a Cherish and a Screamer in case Aster’s power was what sparked the end of the world. The rest of the Nine escaped the pocket dimension.Excerpt from Sting 26.6 Golem and Weaver’s group pursued them to Los Angeles, which had been warped by Bohu. They confronted Jack, Gray Boy, the remaining Siberian, and other various members of the Slaughterhouse Nine Thousand.Interlude 26.a After observing how Jack seemed to be aware of everything around him, Golem ordered a PRT trooper to attack Jack, successfully distracting him for a few seconds. Sensing weakness, Grey Boy looped Jack before being killed by Foil. Jack was buried in containment foam.Interlude 26.b Despite being trapped, Jack was able to talk to Scion about his views on predation and cruelty. Scion broke Gray Boy’s loop and then went on to destroy the United Kingdom, beginning Gold Morning.Interlude 26.x Members Founders= |-|2005= |-|As of arc 11= |-|After arc 11= |-|Others= |-|Clone Hybrids= Trivia *The Slaughterhouse Nine were the focus of Worm's one year anniversary bonus, a series of eight interludes released over the course of a week. Each update, for the most part, centered around the 'Nine' and their meetings with various candidates in Brockton Bay. *Jack Slash and Harbinger were no older than 12 when they killed King.https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/4279862/ Fanart Gallery Asphaltandblackberries_-_Hack_Job.jpg Slaughterhouse Nine by Scarfgirl.jpg slaughterhouse 9 sketches by respicepostte.jpg 3for3by_the_sheep.jpg| Image by lonsheep on deviantart FE96y2s.jpg slaughterhouse_family_by_lonsheep-db0yqa7.jpg|Illustration by LonSheep|link=https://www.deviantart.com/art/Slaughterhouse-Family-666748303 Slaughterhouse nine by cpericardium.png|Illustration by CPericardium Abyranss_low_energy_s9.png|Image by Abyranss on Tumblr Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:S-Class Threats